


Let Her Go

by belizafryler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, based on a prompt, dark one - Freeform, dark one and rumplestiltskin share the same body but they're very different people, handy helpful unicorns, unicorn lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Rumple needs to capture a unicorn, to use in a spell. He enlists Belle’s help, but she doesn’t realize exactly what he’s planning.





	Let Her Go

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by the very lovely, very fabulous jackabelle73. the author gratefully acknowledges MarieQuiteContrarie's help in sorting some of the kinks out.

Rumplestiltskin was worried. The Dark One always raged inside his mind, but it was getting stronger these days, ever since he’d brought Belle from her life as a princess, almost a month ago. The urge to strike a deal, even to kill, was getting louder and louder. The spinner inside of the mask was beginning to worry that Belle was in danger from ‘himself.’

A month ago, the greatest danger was a knight attempting to rescue Belle from his clutches. Sir Gaston had claimed that Rumplestiltskin himself had stolen the fair maiden for his evil uses. Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes then, turning to one side to reveal Belle…. She was fast asleep with a book covering her neck. A light snore emitted from her, and even Sir Gaston had to admit that there seemed to be no fear radiating off of her.

He’d of course demanded that Belle be woken to ascertain from her that she was in no need of a rescue, a fact that she willingly gave, if only a little grumpy that she was awoken from a deep slumber.

Throughout the entire conversation, Rumplestiltskin looked up at the ceiling. There was no need to eavesdrop on Belle’s conversation with her former fiance, and so he allowed his mind to wander. His own experiences of love had been dismyal at best, from his first love, Milah, to his paramour Cora.

Rumplestiltskin could honestly say he was beginning to regret having killed Milah so outright. The fact remained of course that she’d taunted him into it, but if he’d just held onto a bit more patience perhaps his son would have his mother in his life when Rumplestiltskin brought him back to the Enchanted Forest.

Bae, his precious son, had been lost to him for around one hundred and fifty years now. Time had moved so slowly, and yet so quickly, all at once. Rumplestiltskin was beginning to wonder what his son would think when he finally found a way back to him….. If that were even possible, after such a long time.

The Dark One’s latest plan to return Baelfire to them involved a unicorn. Rumplestiltskin had been reading, quite a lot, about unicorns. They were never seen by a creature of darkness, unless someone with a pure heart was atop it. Rumplestiltskin could think of exactly one person who would be willing to help him with a pure heart, but if he did that to Belle, she would never forgive him.

And for some reason, one that puzzled him to no end, Rumplestiltskin was not willing to risk that. He didn’t want to lose her good graces, but neither did he wish to invoke the wrath of the Dark One’s spirit upon himself. He would have to be careful about this, never revealing his plan to Belle until the very last moment possible. He’d also need to ward off his darker counterpart, a task much more difficult than one might assume.

At least he had a better plan now. One he wouldn’t mind following, one that was actually achievable with a clearer conscience. After all the dark deeds Rumplestiltskin had done, he still wasn’t sure why it mattered what Belle thought of him using her to his own advantage, but it did. It did matter, and he wasn’t going to break her trust like that. He absolutely couldn’t.

Perhaps it was simply the knowledge that Baelfire would have liked Belle that kept her so safe.

“Belle, dearie,” Rumplestiltskin knocked at her door, wincing slightly at the octave his voice fell to. The Dark One was beginning to emerge, which meant he’d have to act fast. “Come with me. I need your help with a spell.” That was at least the truth. The question was, would she believe the best in him? Would she allow him to free her?

“Coming, Rumple.” Belle called back from the other side of the door. “Should I bring anything?” she questioned as she opened the door, after a few minutes of rustling clothes to put on something presentable.

“No, dearie. I can manage to bring things for you after we arrive, as you need them.” He promised. Another half-truth. Of course Rumplestiltskin would never leave Belle to simply fend for herself, but he wasn’t going to be the one summoning her things for her. She would manage to do that herself, with the magical bag he’d gift her.

“Alright, I’m ready.” Belle was beginning to become used to traveling by magic, and so immediately offered her arm for Rumple to take. He took her hand carefully, entwining his fingers with hers for a fleeting moment as he teleported them to the edge of the Unicorn Forest, where they would part ways. Soon, if the roaring in his head was any indication.

“What deal will you make here?” Belle asked, curiously tilting her head to the right as she looked up at him. Without waiting for a response, Belle turned to look at her surroundings. The forest was split down the middle, one side infinitely greener than the other.

Some sort of recognition crossed over her face, and for a mere second, there was horror. But then it was gone, leaving Rumple wondering if he’d imagined it.

“A deal with you, dearie.” Rumplestiltskin admitted, letting his hand fall from hers. There was no longer a reason to hold onto her hand like he had a schoolboy crush, no matter how true it felt at times. “Call for a Unicorn, now.” his voice was urgent enough that Belle began to obey, even though she was rightfully confused.

“You are no longer safe in my castle.” His voice took on a gravelly tone as he continued, watching her call the Unicorns of the Forest. “No longer safe from me. It’s nothing you did, Belle.” He added, quick before she could question him. “The Dark One is too loud. I cannot allow you to fall prey to him.”

A Unicorn appeared, pure white with a brown spot around its horn and bright blue, knowing eyes. “Dark One, what is the meaning of this?” The Unicorn asked, the voice as lovely as one would imagine a Unicorn’s voice to be. Sprightly, lively and like a warm caress.

“Rumple, you’d never hurt me.” Belle persisted, frowning.

Rumplestiltskin deeply bowed to the Unicorn, ignoring Belle to the best of his ability. “I beseech you to take this charge. She is pure of heart, Lady, and will be in need of protection from my other half.” Rumplestiltskin’s voice was no longer quite as gravelly, but instead held a Frontlands lilt. He was the spinner, but he didn’t know how long he could fight the Dark One inside his mind. It was better that she go with the Unicorn. They would keep her safe.

Belle tugged at his shoulder, trying to make him stand again. “No, Rumple. I won’t go.” her lip wobbled, and her eyes got dangerously blue like she was about to let loose a wail. “Please, don’t make me leave you.” She whispered, downright begging him now.

“I cannot keep you safe, Belle.” Rumplestiltskin shook his head. “Please, Lady, will you accept her?” He beseeched the Unicorn. “She has done you no wrong, nor any living thing.” He’d checked that for himself, over the course of a few days. She had to be pure as possible if the Unicorns were going to accept her.

The Unicorn tilted its head, appearing to be deep in thought. “I will take her, if that is your wish, Rumplestiltskin…. But there is another way to save her from your other half’s wrath.” The Unicorn stated in a light tone, though the graveness in its voice was clear. “If, and only if, you prove to be brave enough to accept it.”

Rumplestiltskin winced. Bravery had never been his strong suit. He was about to reject it outright, when Belle spoke up.

“Please, my Lady, what is the alternative?” She turned her pleading eyes to the Unicorn, as respectful with the horned creature as she’d noted Rumple to be. That was a good sign, her being such a quick learner.

The Unicorn began to whinny. “The time grows nearer, Rumplestiltskin. You must profess your love to one another, sharing a True Love’s Kiss, or risk never seeing each other again.” She explained, “Lady Belle, you must step to this side of the grass, Rumplestiltskin staying on the dark.” she instructed.

“That’s it?” Belle released Rumplestiltskin’s shoulder, hesitantly moving to step to the greener side of the land. “We’re True Love?” She whipped around, glancing at Rumplestiltskin with wide, hopeful eyes.

“That’s it, my Lady.” The Unicorn confirmed, staring meaningfully at the shellshocked Rumplestiltskin. “True Love’s Kiss can break any curse, should the cursed be brave enough to accept their love for what it is. Well, Rumplestiltskin, what is your decision?” she asked kindly.

“I… I cannot. My son--” Rumplestiltskin’s voice was still the spinner’s soft lilt, though the twinge of desperation was not missed. He knew he loved Belle, and now he knew she believed herself to feel the same. But if he were to lose his chance at finding his son, all his dark deeds would be for naught.

“Your son will find his way back to you, should you choose this route, Rumplestiltskin.” The Unicorn promised, acknowledging the spinner’s bravery with a flick of her ear. “The time is now. Kiss her.” she said suddenly, bumping against Belle to push her into Rumplestiltskin’s arms.

Rumplestiltskin obeyed. The sound of the Dark One’s screams could be heard by all three involved, but none heeded its warnings that it would return.As the Dark One met the Light in a powerful kiss, balance was restored to Rumplestiltskin’s world. The world was set aright, spinning with care and purpose. Light sprawled from their lips, radiating out in concentric circles which sprang from their souls. 

It was the best kiss Rumplestiltskin had ever experienced, and the only kind of kiss Belle would accept from that moment on.

And just like that, the Dark One was gone. 

Rumplestiltskin wrenched himself away from Belle at the sound of the Unicorn’s hoofprints retreating, a gasp tearing itself from his throat. Where the Unicorn had stood was now a young boy, who had been lost for so many years.. 

It was _Baelfire. ___

__Belle was still in his arms, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck, Baelfire was returned to him, and the Dark One was gone. Rumplestiltskin could honestly say he’d never felt this type of joy._ _

__“Bae.” The wondering about his age could come later. All that mattered now was that his son was back, and running into his arms. His two loves in his arms, safe and securely his brought tears to the man’s eyes. “Belle…”_ _

__He collapsed into them, feeling the spell that strengthened his limp disappear. He didn’t care. He’d find a stick to guide his way later, but right now all that mattered was this moment, this hug, these two people that meant the absolute world to him._ _

__Belle tilted her head, giving him an adorably confused look. Then, understanding dawned upon her face. “This is why you wouldn’t give up your power…. This is your son.” Her voice broke in what he assumed was happiness for him. It gave him a thrill of joy to know he could now assume the good in people, rather than the reverse._ _

__“This is my Baelfire,” he agreed, clasping his son’s curly head in his hands. “Bae, this is Belle. She’s…. Well, she’s what brought you back.” Seeing the confusion written all over his son’s face made Rumplestiltskin laugh…. A real laugh, not the Dark One’s trill._ _

__“True Love’s Kiss can break any curse, son.” He squeezed Belle’s hand, gazing adoringly at her._ _

__Baelfire broke out into a grin. He launched himself into both their arms, laughing in giddy disbelief. “You found me,” Baelfire’s voice broke._ _

__“And I always will.” Rumplestiltskin vowed, ruffling his son’s hair._ _

__“What about your magic, Rumple?” Belle asked uncertainly._ _

__“We’ll worry about that later. There’ll be time for that. There’ll be time for everything.” Rumplestiltskin promised, gazing at Belle with a wide smile._ _

__“Later.” She repeated, nodding. She couldn’t resist stealing another kiss from above Baelfire’s head, however, shyly looking at him after she pulled back._ _


End file.
